The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Light emitting diodes (LED) are/have been popular in electronic device applications, for instance, indicator applications, displays of laboratory instruments, and illumination applications. An LED string that includes a plurality of LEDs connected to each other, utilizes a direct current (DC) flowing thorough the LEDs for operation.
When the DC current flows through the LED string, a power comprising the product of the string forward voltage and the DC current is dissipated from the LED string.